


Stay Safe!

by DatLAG



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, M/M, Needles, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Waiting for an appointment becomes more entertaining when you have a friend to text across the room.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Stay Safe!

**Author's Note:**

> This started from a dumb idea and then I actually did it. It's kinda stupid and short but I hope some people like it! Maybe!

Nagito never liked the hospital’s waiting rooms. He didn’t like hospitals in general. However, he didn’t exactly have a choice today, as it was time for his appointment. He did not want to get sick anymore, so he was willing to put aside his hatred for the massive white building for the sake of his basic health.

A few minutes after he sat down in said waiting room however, he received a text from none other than one Hinata Hajime.

**Hinata-kun**

> Hey I can see you across the room

Weird text, the white haired teen lifted his eyes and swept them around the room, and indeed, he noticed the brunet across the large room, sending him a look and a wave.

> Didn’t expect to see you here

Nagito didn’t expect to see the reserve course either. Something twisted in his stomach thanks to the surprise (and only the surprise), not that he disliked Hinata and was rolling his eyes at the idea of conversing with him, it was just the situation being quite peculiar, especially the conversing through texting the brunet had kicked off. Nagito didn’t mind however, all the seats around them were taken, and he was sure those elderly would prefer waiting for their own appointment in silence.

And he had time to kill, he was happy to at least entertain Hinata while they were here.

< Me neither.

> Are you getting vaccinated too?

The white haired teen raised an eyebrow. He didn’t expect Hinata to be here for that particular reason. The vaccine in question had been created around two years ago, everyone in Class 77 was already vaccinated. Weird for him to not have been as well.

< Yes I am.

He decided to give a bit more background to the other, as he was smart enough to make the same connections Nagito just did.

< I couldn’t get vaccinated during my chemotherapy, so I am quite late to it.

He could just see Hinata’s eyes grow wide from across the room.

> You went through chemo? That must’ve been rough I’m sorry

The Lucky Student appreciated the worry and smiled, thinking it was a bit wasted on his person.

< Don’t worry over someone like me.

< And I’m alright now anyways.

Even if Nagito tried to brush it off, Hinata didn’t let go.

> Still, if I went through that I wouldn’t feel very comfortable at a hospital

> You sure you’re alright?

Well. For how dense Hinata was about seeing people’s crushes on him (this boy was a crush magnet there was no other explanation), he could manage to get a really effective read on people sometimes. They had known each other for three years now, they had talked a lot and officialized their friendship last christmas, while Nagito was sure there was a lot Hinata would never understand about him, it seemed he had gotten a good view on his psyche nonetheless. It made the white haired teen feel a bit fuzzy inside.

< I appreciate your concern, even if it is wasted on me.

< But I really am fine.

< Now I wanted to ask, how are you not vaccinated yet?

< I assumed most people already were.

He could see Hinata sigh through his nose across the room.

> My “father” is an anti-vaxxer

Nagito couldn’t help the wince coming out of his mouth.

> It’s funny actually

> They really don’t give a shit about me but they won’t let me be healthy

The white haired teen had picked up the signals Hinata’s parents were really not present for him. Nagito was thankful his guardians actually let him get vaccinated before starting his chemotherapy, he had no idea how his weak constitution would have survived without them. He couldn’t imagine how Hinata survived without those either, he maybe didn’t know but he was glad the brunet was still here and was getting what he needed.

< That’s terrible Hinata-kun! I’m glad you are getting vaccinated now.

< Actually, how are you able to get this appointment without your parent’s permission?

Hinata responded quickly.

> Remember when my birthday is?

Right, Hinata was a new year’s boy. This was their last high school year so… yes he would have become an adult.

> First occasion I got, I took everything in my own hands

> My bank account, my medical stuff, everything mine

> My mother doesn’t care so she handed all of those over to me when I asked

> Now I’m just happy I won’t drop dead because of a rusty nail

> I want to stay alive thank you

< I’m happy you’ll stay with me too!

It took half of a second after he hit send that:  _ Oh fuck that just came out on a whim. _

Nagito furiously tapped on his phone to clarify his easily taken in another more sappy context statement.

< I mean with us

< Alive with us

< Which includes me

< My pathetic self

It was a pathetic catch up but a catch up nonetheless.

> Well yeah?

> Why are you so panicky?

He had raised suspicion. This was bad.

Wait, why was he worried in the first place? It wasn’t like he had anything to hide. Not at all.

He was broken out of his nonsensical panic by another text from the brunet.

> Though I appreciate it

> Thanks

The white haired teen couldn’t help but look up from his screen, and he spotted the light smile across Hinata’s smile. The sight made him bite his lip.

< No need to thank me.

He felt really embarrassed. He needed to change the subject quickly.

< When’s your appointment if you don’t mind me asking?

It took a bit for the brunet to answer.

> Actually it was supposed to be 5 minutes ago

> I mean looks like they’re a bit late

< That means it’ll be your turn in not too long!

> I guess

> When’s your appointment?

< In 10 minutes, why?

> I’ll wait for you

> If you’re free afterwards there’s somewhere I want to show you

Nagito’s heart suddenly picked up its pace, and he once again felt a bit panicky.

< You don’t need to do that!

> Dude I’m asking you

> And remember what I said before on christmas?

> Now that we’re friends you have to come to everything I invite you to

Oh right. He did say that. His little trick to push the Lucky Student to have more human interactions and include himself in the group.

Once again, Nagito looked up from his phone to stare at the brunet. He had a devilish playful grin on his face, staring right back at the Luckster. The white haired teen could feel himself grew hotter under the collar.

Curse you, Hajime Hinata. You and your attractive face and bottomless kindness and pretty eyes and soft smile.

Nagito’s luck had pity on him as right afterwards Hinata was called for his vaccination, leaving the Luckster alone in his thoughts (Who were mainly about Hinata. Again, curse him.), and after the brunet returned it was the Lucky Student’s turn. He really was not fond of having a needle in his arm but he was willing to tolerate it for the good luck that was coming afterwards.

Hinata did good on his promise and waited for him, and the Reserve Course student showed him a newly opened food stand that made some great salty treats. Nagito’s favorites.

So, this was a pretty lucky day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's silly, but I hope you liked it!  
> Look at me doing one-shots and not progressing at all on my AUs hahaha _*cries*_  
>  And while I'm at it, stay safe people! Get vaccinated and keep yourself healthy!  
> Thank you for reading! Have a good lucky day!


End file.
